Because of a Dare
by A Random Bowser
Summary: QLFC Round 7 Passing mistakes may not make the heartbreak better, but in one another two hurting souls can forget their pain for a moment.


_**Prompt**_

 **Round 7 –** **Pairing Palooza**

 **CHASER 1:** S.S. Enemies Lust Here

 **Characters/Pairing:** Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson

 **Prompts:**

2\. (quote) 'Just have a little faith.' - Michael Scofield, _Prison Break_

9\. (dialogue) "You're crazy!" / "Were you ever under the impression that I was normal?"

13\. (setting) Prefect's Bathroom

 **Word Count (-AN):** 2546, MSW

 **Note:** If it matters, I do not own Harry Potter in any form, except for the hard back copies of the books that sit on my shelf and they bring me no money.

QLFC Round 7 Passing mistakes may not make the heartbreak better, but in one another two hurting souls can forget their pain for a moment.

* * *

 _ **Because of a Dare**_

 _You said move on, where do I go_

 _I guess second best, is all I will know_

 _Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

 _Thinking of you…_

Ginny floated on her back in the tub, her pale skin hidden beneath the thick, white covering of bubbles she had filled it with. Above her the candles of the chandler glowed dim, casting the bathroom in shades of black and gray, the white marble of the room and the shine of the many taps hidden in shadows. It was as if Hogwarts sensed more than the thoughts she had projected when she had paced so frantically in front of the tapestry. The room must have picked up her need to hide when it provided her access to the Perfect's Bath, which really she wasn't supposed to be allowed entrance to. She was grateful. Really she was. She had needed a place to think, though, a place to hide, to reflect on the words that had her heart breaking all over again, and the water and shadows hid the tear stains as well as it hid all but her long red hair which floated around her like rips in the foamy bubbles.

" _You have to stop Ginny. Just stop." Brown eyes had looked into brown eyes as the older Gryffindor had pleaded with her. "I know, we all know, that you miss him, that you choose him, but none of us can be him, nor should we have to be." The last part had been almost a whisper as if the words hurt him. Ginny opened her lips a reply already forming on her lips only to have the words muffled by a large hand covering her mouth, blocking them out. "No. You need to hear this, Ginny. I know what he told you. It wasn't a decision he just came up with overnight. He told you to move on, not to wait for him for a reason. Just because you chose him doesn't mean he chose you, and I am not going to continue to let you treat others like they are second best. They are, we all are, facing a hard enough time these days. So until you are ready to respect him, to respect us, respect yourself…just stop."_

 _It was the most Ginny had ever heard the quiet male ever say, and she had slapped him for them. Moments, seconds, later she had been running for the entrance, only stopping for a moment to avoid a near collision with Lavender Brown. "Oh! Hey, Ginny, we're about to play a game. You want to start us off by drawing a red card." Ginny drew a red card from the large glass bowl just to get the girl to move. "You have twenty-four hours." The words had been called out after her._

The words had hurt. They still hurt. He…he had been right. It hurt to admit that. She wanted to deny it, but…

Her eyes hurt from crying, her face feeling cold and clammy despite the heat that continued to wrap around her like fog. The card, oh gods, the card. Ginny bit her lower lip in an effort to hold in the sharp sound that passed for laughter these days. She hadn't realized what Brown had meant by "twenty-four hours" until she was standing in the bathroom waiting for the pool-sized tub to fill. Only then had she remembered the red card that was biting into her hand, the edge so sharp and held so tightly that she had managed to cut into her palm. _Dare_ one side read in a large bold font. _Kiss someone you normally wouldn't_ commanded the other.

Somehow, she had ended up kicking up a game of Truth or Dare Gryffindor style, though why anyone would think that playing the game right now would be a good idea…Ginny let the thought trail off, not wanting to follow it any more than she wanted to think about Harry, or Dean, or the words Neville had said to her. Not wanting to admit that her rash and foolish actions were what, more often than not, landed her in trouble and hurting.

Ginny lost track as she floated letting her self-pity surround her even as the water relaxed her muscles. It was only the banging of the door slamming closed and the loud tear filled voice casting locking and privacy charms that covered the sound of her gasp as the entrance of another person startled her out of her wallow.

Ginny swam quickly to the far side of the room, submerging herself as much as she dare beneath the thick foam as she watched the other girl, as evidenced by the skirt and stockings, shed her clothes and stepped into the tub.

Parkinson, Ginny was able to identify the other girl by the familiar tone and speech patterns, as the other girl settled into the other side of the tub before the water begin to muffle the tear-filled ranting of the Slytherin.

It seemed as though hours passed before the incoherent rambling tapered off and Ginny was able to relax against her side of the tub, content that, for the moment, Parkinson was unaware of her. For a moment Ginny wondered what had happened to set the girl off, but the thought was quickly discarded in favor of trying to find a way to escape before she was caught and punished by the vindictive bitch.

Then a thought came to her. The Card! And, well, she was a Gryffindor.

Ginny did her best to stay low, sticking to the shadows along the sides of the tub, moving slowly, carefully. For some reason, the soft, wavering exhale of breath Parkinson released brought a cold grin to her face. "Who's there? Show yourself."

The words sounded weak as Ginny knew that the girl's wand was out of reach, resting atop her pile of clothes, and she chose not to answer; at least, not with words. For Ginny was already there rising out of the water in front of Parkinson. With the boldness Gryffindor House is known for, Ginny pressed her mouth onto the lips of the other girl, stealing a kiss and holding it, prolonging it until a soft pop of magic alerted the both of them that the dare was complete.

Ginny's grin was vicious as she waded out of the tub. She took her time wrapping a towel around her slim form before hurrying to gather up her clothes from where she had hidden them and scurrying out of the room, her actions a series of contradictions, a mix of fear and confidence.

Thankfully, the halls were clear and Ginny didn't run into another soul before she could find a safe place to change back into her uniform before hurrying back to the tower, afraid of getting caught out in the open alone.

 _Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

 _When I know you're only sorry you got caught_

 _But you put on quite a show_

 _Really had me going_

 _But it's over now_

 _Go on and take a bow_

She and the other seventh year, Slytherin, girls had spent much of the time after dinner in the library finishing homework so that they would have the weekend free. This was something Pansy was exceptionally glad for. Draco had made plans for the weekend, and with the atmosphere building within the confines of the school, she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her love. Although she didn't mention the topic among her friends, doing so would betray weakness, she hoped that her father would send word of a contract between the two of them soon. Draco had not given any reason for her to believe that it would not be agreed upon.

With the state of their relationship being so well known to the whole of the school, there was good reason in her mind for the rather common reaction she displayed when she led the other girls into the common room. After all, there was only one reason that the younger, hussy version of her best friend would be draped over _her_ love. Pansy felt a smooth hand warm on her lower back, and another pressing against her shoulder.

Pansy could care less. Actually, she wished Greengrass would stop pretending she didn't know anything.

"How long?" Pansy's voice was soft after all, a proper Pureblood female had no need to raise her voice to make a point.

"Our families met over the summer. The contract came in last week. Draco and I were just sharing the joyful news with our friends." The blonde viper replied, slighting Pansy as she ignored the fact that the question had been directed to Draco, and all the while her love just sat there, a pleased smirk on his face as his hands touched his betrothed most inappropriately.

"Well, Pansy, are you not going to congratulate us?"

Pansy's eyes widened as Draco insulted her so easily, the use of her name so commonly, so openly indicating that their relationship was more intimate than appropriate. As if she would ever allow that.

The air slipped through Pansy's clenched jaw and forcefully natural expression in a hiss. She parted her lips as if to speak, and closed them again a heaviness settling in her chest and her eyes burning. Turning her back on the couple, and shouldering Daphne out of the way, she turned to her two remaining dorm mates, passing her book bag to one. "I do believe I am going to go bathe before curfew. I would appreciate it if you would return my bag to our room." Her voice was a whisper, her words not carrying.

Pansy did not run; it wouldn't be dignified for an heiress to do something of the sort, and she would hex any who claimed they saw her doing so. It took all her strength to hold back the tears until she reached the fifth floor. As it was bordering curfew very few were out and about. The Carrows did not hide the fact that they enjoyed catching trespassers who were out without good reason.

Only when she was safe, hidden within the dark shadows of the spacious bathroom did she allow the tears to start. If she mumbled a few choice curses while she was spelling the door, well, for once there was no one around to hear.

She sank into the heated water with a sigh, mentally thanking house elves and their ability to make sure everything that was needed was provided. She was settling into the deep breathing exercises her mother had taught her, trying to do her best to push the feelings she refused to acknowledge to the part of her mind where they could exist without the current effects. Parkinson's, after all, did not cry. A soft splash startled her.

"Who's there?" Pans whispered, searching the dark room for the person who was with her, regretting that she had left her wand with her clothes. Even alerted, Pansy was not expecting for the pale form to rise from the water in front of her. There was time for little more than a startled gasp to escape her lips before she was being kissed. Kissed! Her kissed! By a girl!

And for some reason, Pansy kissed her back.

The laugh that followed the brazened girl out of the bathroom was more than slightly hysterical, but Pansy felt justified in her mental breakdown. Honestly, though, it really was too early in the year for such unseemly reactions.

Pansy stayed in the tub, floating in the hot water until her fingers tingled and her toes felt as numb as she wanted her heart to be. It didn't matter that she was running so late, Pansy was sure that if caught she would get little more than a hand slap. Sometimes, going out of the way to please those in charge could be beneficial.

Getting out of the tub and sending a house elf for some clean clothes, Pansy acknowledged that all the soaking in the world would not make her feel any different. The pain would be there. She was not aware of her fingers running softly over her lips as she settled into sleep.

 _This was never the way I planned, Not my intention_

 _I got so brave, drink in hand, Lost my discretion_

It did not immediately occur to Ginny that she did not once compare her stolen kiss to that of her Harry, nor did she give a second thought to the red, Dare card, stumbling up the stairs and falling to sleep as soon as her head reached her pillow.

It wasn't until she saw the announcement board in the common room as she headed for breakfast the next morning that she gave the events in the bathroom the previous night a second thought. The enlarged card and attached picture were all the reminder that she needed. She stood there for a moment, her head tilted to the side. It really was a good picture, dark enough that you couldn't make out who, but light enough to show the what. The kiss hadn't been half bad either.

With a soft smirk, Ginny grabbed two cards from the bowl on the table in the common room as she headed out. It seemed that she would be making a detour to the owlery before going to breakfast.

 _It's not what, I'm used to, Just wanna try you on_

 _I'm curious for you, Caught my attention_

Pansy was at already at the table when Ginny walked through the door, settling with her usual crowd and gifting Neville with a small smile to show forgiveness. She tracked the progress of the owl with her eyes as it flew into the room, circling twice before landing in front of Pansy.

Pansy gave the unsure glance before carefully untying the white card from the creature's leg. Her hand was on its way back for the red card when said card burst into flames. The owl startled and flew away, leaving a trail of ash falling down on those eating as it tried to escape.

"Well, what is it?"

Pansy ignored the questions of her roommates, tucking the card out of sight until she had a private moment. She glanced towards the door, her face paling as Slytherin's new power couple entered the room, before quickly excusing herself and heading towards the Charms class.

Once free of the majority of the student body, Pansy pulled out the brief note. On one side, the word truth was written in swirling calligraphy. The other side read: _What is one, complete secret you would never share with another being?_

Pansy bit her lip, thinking, remembering, before fishing through her bag to retrieve and ink a quill. The white card disappeared with a satisfying pop as she dotted the last eye, and Pansy entered the classroom with her head held high.

Later that night, the Gryffindors would enter their common room and discover the answer to the question, one of them being roped into drawing a card while the others joked and teased. Wondering just who had answered.

" _I kissed a girl and I liked it_ _"_


End file.
